


text me when you get there

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, SO MUCH FLUFF, angst maybe idk, idk what to tag this really, idk what you'd call this tbh, im supposed to catch a train home tomorrow idk what im doing rn, smut MAYBE, they're platonic but like they're really not ygm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"text me when you get there!" dan exclaimed as phil rushed down the stairs and out the apartment door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	text me when you get there

**Author's Note:**

> kinda drabbly but idk bc length but yeah this prompt has been sitting in my notes for a while and i decided to write it quickly so yeah enjoy :)

"text me when you get there!" dan called out to phil, who seemed to be halfway down the stairs already.

"sure thing!" phil replied, "let me know if you need anything and i'll get it for you."

dan heard the door downstairs shut, and slid into the indent he had created in the couch. he left his phone by his side, and continued trimming the latest gaming video. 

 _whew, it's actually quite cold tonight,_  phil thought to himself as he created friction between the palms of his hands and continued to warm up his exposed flesh from the winds. _i_ _should have grabbed a jacket on my way out._

he strolled leisurely through the park on his way to the mall to pick up some groceries for dinner, as dan argued the idea of having pizza for dinner 4 nights in a row, considering they had gotten the same delivery man each night. not that phil was complaining, he did have quite a well structured face, and Phil had almost slipped his number on a piece of paper when paying for the food. 

phil walked into the store and grabbed a basket, and began to occupy the space inside with colourful, fresh vegetables, and ordered half a pound of chicken fillet, before coming to a halt in the middle of the sauce aisle. s _hit, I should probably text dan,_ phil thought as he pulled out his phone from the warm comfort of his back pocket.

_made it to the shops alive, need anything? ^-^_

_might need a new tin of coffee beans, we're almost out :)_

_sounds good, anything else?_

_kinda craving ice cream right now, see if there's anything good on special?_

_will do, be home soon_

* * *

 

"hey," phil whispered, poking his head in the doorway, to see dan sprawled across his bed, laying in nothing but his dark grey boxers. 

"oh, sorry," dan said, turning to see his jet black haired friend towering at the doorway. he looked down at his figure, noticing how comfortably naked he was in front of phil, and grabbed the blanket in embarrassment to cover himself up.  _i shouldn't be ashamed,_ he thought to himself. _we've seen each other naked before, it should be no big deal._

"i was about to head out to get a few things from the shops, did you know we were almost out of milk?"

dan nodded his head shamefully. "yeah, i may have accidently zoned out while pouring myself some cereal at lunchtime."

phil held his sides and let out a soft chuckle. "you're such a clumsy person," he exclaimed, "now, i'm off, let me know if you need me to get you anything, as usual." he shot dan a sincere smile, and waved as he walked out the doorway. 

"text me when you get there!" 

half an hour passed when dan was awoken from his slumber to his phone vibrating. 

_hope i didn't wake you, im here now_

dan rolled his eyes and tried not to pull a smirk from his mouth. dan loved that phil knew he would have fallen asleep if he was left alone for long enough.

_they have shreddies on special for half price! do i take the risk?_

_go for it hahaha, hope it's not too much of a bother, but could you get me some sushi while the asian place while you're there?_

_not a bother at all dan :)_

dan hadn't eaten since his breakfast, which should have been labelled lunch as he had it at almost half past 2 in the afternoon. but it was now almost 8, and he had been suspiciously craving since phil walked in the room which seemed like an eternity ago. he looked at his phone to see another text from phil. 

_they don't have your usual, so i bought you avacado and  honey chicken, is that all good?_

_of course, hurry home please i want to crack open a new anime movie for us to watch together!_

_be there in about 15, can't wait! ^-^_

* * *

"im going out for drinks tonight with jack and dean, and you're invited too!" phil said, grabbing his chocolate wide eyed friend by the wrists and tugging for him to get off the couch and clean himself up before they left the house. 

"actually, i'd hate to pass up the opportunity, but i'm feeling a tad ill, must have been the sushi from the other night," dan suggested. 

"or maybe it was because you ate 3 bowls of shreddies in one sitting this morning!" phil laughed. dan couldn't help but chuckle along, the sound of phil's laugh was soothing enough to make him feel better for a few minutes, before he continued speaking. 'you go have fun, i'll come another time."

"you sure? if you're feeling sick, i don't want to leave you on your own," phil stated. 

dan shook his head rapidly, and ushered phil out of the room using his hands. "please go, for me?" his lips curled and phil leant in to kiss them, before stopping himself. dan's eyebrows furrowed. "did you go to kiss me?" he asked. not that he'd decline. some days they were friends, but sometimes they'd cuddle and wrestle and kiss until they fell asleep in the early hours of the morning tangled in each other's arms. 

"you're infected, so i decided against it," phil shrugged. 

"you can kiss my cheek?"

"not the same."

dan batted his eyes in phil's direction, and it was enough for phil's guard to be let down. "fine," he whined, and pressed one thumb against dan's jawline, and as he went to press his lips softly against dan's soft skin, dan tilted his head and pushed their lips together, colliding roughly, and dan pulled phil by his collar as he rested his elbows behind his neck, making phil lay on top of him. 

"dan, you're gonna get me sick too!"

"then we can both stay home and kiss and stuff some more?" dan smirked, raising one eyebrow, hinting to phil that kissing wasn't the  _only_ thing he wanted to do. 

"sounds delightful, but i promised the guys we'd hang out, i haven't seen them in ages," phil politely declined dan's offer, no matter how irresistible it sounded to him as he bit his lip. "the pub is just down the road, so i won't be too far away."

dan rolled his eyes in disappointment, and pushed phil off him. "okay then, but i expect you home by at least 10 because i need to be taken care of," he winked. 

"of course," phil laughed, running his fingers along dan's sides. 

"text me when you get there?"

"i'll text you," phil nodded, grabbing his jacket from the table, and rummaging for the apartment keys. "stay put until then, take a shower maybe."

"or i could wait for you to come back and we can shower together."

"bye dan!" phil chuckled, and strutted down the stairs hurriedly. "love you!"

 

dan turned the volume of the tv down to a low murmur and checked the bright flash of his phone. he let out a quiet  _oww_ as his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness of his screen. he noticed the time was 9:38PM.  _phil sure took his time to reply,_ dan thought as he opened the message. 

_sorry, time flew by and i forgot to message you! i've had a few drinks, so the boys think it'll be good for me to take a cab home_

_alright, do you have enough on you to pay?  because i don't mind coming down and paying for you_

_i'll be right, shouldn't cost that much if i'm just around the corner, see you soon x_

dan clicked his phone shut before another message flashed on the lockscreen. 

_hope you don't mind but i'd like to take up that shower with you if you still want to :p_

dan let out a light laugh and smirked.  _guess i should get ready then,_ he thought. 

_sure thing phil, but you'll need to hurry home quickly ;)_

* * *

dan pinned phil into the corner of the kitchen, and began to remove phil's button up shirt from his body. 

"why do you always wear this shirt when i want to fuck you?" dan laughed as he struggled to fit the buttons through the holes. 

"guess it really is my lucky shirt," phil replied, wrapping his wrists around the back of dan's neck, pulling him in for another rough kiss. "fuck, you taste so nice," he exclaimed. 

dan let out a muffled moan as phil continued to bite his bottom lip, and weave his fingers through his hair, tugging to allow phil to kiss his neck, soft at first, but rougher as he made his way down to dan's collarbones, sucking violently. when he removed his lips, he revealed a purple bruise, light in colour. 

"you know," phil began, his voice breathy. "i really should be getting back to the chores." he let out a moan as dan bit his earlobe, before planting delicate kisses along his jawline. 

dan's shoulders slumped in front of him. "do you really?" he asked, running his hand through phil's hair, stopping at the back of his head, before pushing him forward for another quick kiss. 

phil's eyes hit the floor as he nodded. "sorry dan." 

"i can help you if you want," dan suggested, fixing his shirt as he stood up, holding one hand out to help phil stand. 

"i need to get the groceries, if you'd like to join."

"maybe i'll just sleep," dan snickered. 

 "well, i'm just going down to the corner store, so i won't be too long, and maybe if you're awake when i get back, we can continue this," phil grazed his hand along dan's thigh, and pressed his lips softly against dan's.

dan's eyes lit up. "sounds good to me babe, text me wh-"

"when i get there, i know," phil let out a quiet chuckle. "i always do, don't i?"

"love you," dan whispered, giving phil a warm embrace before he walked out the door.

"love you too dan," phil shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs and out the apartment door.

 

dan strode back and forth at the end of his bed, and examined himself in the mirror. he wanted to look as charming as he could before phil came home. 

 _maybe i should just lay naked, i'm sure he'd be into that,_ dan mumbled to himself, pulling at the hem of his shirt. he continued attempting to fixate his hair in place, before slumping his shoulders. "i'll just take a quick shower," dan said as he hurried to the bathroom, and unclothed himself. "phil won't be too long."

* * *

the sound of water violently hitting the tiles of the shower floor drowned out the echoing sirens that blared down the street.  _sometimes i hate living down this street,_ dan thought to himself before turning the taps off. he reached his arm out to grab a fresh towel before drying himself up. he stepped out of the shower, and quickly threw on a pair of white boxers.  _phil loves when i wear white, he says it makes me look innocent._

a smile flashed upon dan's face as he thought about phil, and his tall figure towering over him as they lay together. he imagined weaving his fingers through his hair delicately, and pulling him for kisses when he started to crave the taste that phil left in his mouth. 

his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing noise emitted from dan's phone. he looked at the caller ID.  _phil,_ dan read.  _i guess he was too lazy to text me._

"hi baby," dan answered. 

a shaky voice was on the other end of the phone. he found it hard to understand what they were saying in between sniffles. 

"wait, what," dan said, his jaw gaping.  _im sure i just misunderstood her._ "why do you have phil's phone?"

"he was texting you," she stuttered. "he didn't look." she stifled back more tears, this girl was clearly traumatised. "i saw him fly across the road and-"

dan's hand went numb and the phone collapsed to the floor. water welled up in his eyes as he fell to the floor. 

"they're taking him to the hospital now, i-i can pick you up if you want, i'd like to return his phone to you as well."

dan clutched his legs towards his chest as he began shaking. he rested the phone on his knee and turned on the loudspeaker. 

"ok," he replied, voice breaking in between coughs. he didn't dare to ask, but he wanted to know exactly what phil had been typing that had gotten him so distracted. "what," he began, tears streaming down his pale cheeks before absorbing into the carpet. "what did he type?"

the girl on the other end of the phone remained silent. "are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

to be honest, dan was unsure himself. but he couldn't stand being the reason phil was now in serious trouble. "yes."

" _wont be long, cant wait to see you,_ " she said. "he began to type love, but," her voice trailed off. 

dan's fisted clenched and he tried to scream, but nothing came out. his life with phil flashed before his eyes, he was not ready to let phil slip away.  _im going to fight for him._

"i'll be there in 5." 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know if this is good lmao but cool feel free to give me prompts and i'll write them for you send them in the comments on my twitter (twinklyhowell) or tumblr (aesthetic-phan) ok bye love u


End file.
